Fading Light
by Silenced Doves
Summary: Chapter 4 up! 'So this is how it's going to end? killed by a Darth Vader wanna-be...how depressing' "Mommy..."
1. Fading Light: Gone

Alright first off I'll probably be using some horrid combination of the Japanese and American names depending upon which one I like more like Serena will be Usagi cause I like it more but Mina will still be Mina cause it's easier and Amy will be Ami probably, Ray will be Raye or whatever, Lita will be Lita, ah well you'll figure it out I believe in your talents.... uh yeah let's see this is kind of one of those Senshi get totally slaughtered but more characters survive then like a sole survivor, anyway hope it turns out better then run of the mill ones heh...oh yeah uh the sailors that survive get a new powered up version OverDrive version more powerful but they wear out faster and stuff... er yeah anyways I shut myself up now  
  
Mina lay there upon the living room's love seat with her feat hanging over the back of it swinging back and forth now and again. While her head was at an odd angle hanging off the green love seat's seat as she held her English book outstretched from her. As if it would in some way help her read Beowulf...though to tell the truth, the old English classic was boring her to hell.  
  
She could feel the rush of blood to her brain, though she figured maybe it would help her concentrate upon the epic poem, just getting to the part where the super hero man that had been underwater for days found Grendal's mothers cave. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stretched the book further from her face making a comment to the silent Ami that had been buried deep within her Trig books for the past hour.  
  
"Ami... I thought studying with you would help but it's still booooorrring... why do I have to read this poem again?"  
  
"It's a epic poem, nearly everyone knows it Mina, anyway it's one of the first recorded pieces of literature we have found." Ami managed a reply as she was coming to an end of the Trig book, it was only the start of her first year of college and she was technically a junior already. If she kept going she'd be able to graduate next semester.  
  
"I don't care it still sucks." She replied, giving up on reading anything more for the moment she closed the offending English text book that had cost her a considerable amount of money aside on the sofa for a moment. "I'm gonna get something to drink... you want anything Ami?" Lifting her legs up she slowly started to slip off the love seat headfirst if not for her hands being placed outwards to catch herself.  
  
Looking up just in time to catch Mina's antics, Ami managed to hide a small smile behind her right hand making it look as if she was coughing. After a moment's thought she put in her request for Mina. "Well, I suppose some herbal tea might do..."  
  
"Tea it is then!" Mina smiled happily glad at any excuse to keep herself from studying for the moment, and heating the water would take at least ten minutes. While humming a small tune she skipped away into the kitchen, not even she could mess up boiling water.  
  
Just as she was about to return to her Trig book a voice came forth from behind her. "You know the more I'm around Mina and Usagi, the more I'm convinced they were twins separated at birth."  
  
Turning about she found Artemis gracefully perched upon the seat's ornamental knobs with his white tail moving back and forth behind him. Taking a moment to glance over Ami's book before looking away to something less complex.  
  
"I thought cats were supposed to be loyal to their masters." Ami baited him as she let a small giggle pass her lips. Watching as Artemis's face went from dismay to a hurt look, letting his ears droop down he attempted to the most hurt voice possible.  
  
"I believe you have me mixed up with a dog dear Ami.. I am truly hu-"  
  
The sound of the communicator upon the desk started to beep madly, and Ami picked it up rather curiously, the hadn't seen any movement from the Negaverse or the BlackMoon family for years...why would it be going off now.  
  
Flipping it up it the black screen was soon replaced with Sailor Jupiter's smiling face. "Hey There Ami, listen we were at a little get together when Pluto sensed a Negaverse presence, don't worry it's pretty weak.. I think the nine of us can handle it without you two."  
  
She simply nodded a bit as her eyes averted to the sounds of the smoke alarm and Mina's cursing. "To hell with you Kettle of Fire to hell I say!!"  
  
"So Mina's making tea again." Ami could see the grimace Lita had upon her face after she had said those words, though she looked over at something else with a brief nod. "Anyway gotta go see ya later."  
  
"Good Luck." Was all Ami managed to say before the communicator went blank again. With a troubled sigh she slowly pulled herself up, in the process knocking the surprised Artemis off his perch with a screech. Making her way into the kitchen in hopes that Mina hadn't melded the kettle to the oven's burner in definantly.  
  
~~  
  
Lita and Amara ( sp? ) made their way towards the weak dark energy they had detected using their normal hands on approach. Amara held her Star Sword in a high guard as Lita had her hands upwards in a defensive move. Both finding it kind of odd that the Negaverse slim wasn't out draining energy, but sitting there reading the newspaper.  
  
As if just noting their presence, the handsome man with his shock of silver hair glanced upwards from the Entertainment section as if bored and unsurprised. "Well better late then never I suppose.: With a bored sigh he slowly picked himself up from the park bench, taking the time to fold his newspaper. In the process the two hot headed Sailors decided to strike first and ask questions later.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Her lightning rod extended from the tiara as she formed a huge dragon within her hands before she sent it off towards the man with a wicked grin upon her face. At the same time Uranus fired her attack as well.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Her attack was a split second ahead of Jupiter's attack and it seemed as if she would be the one taking the glory for ridding the universe of the last remainment of evil.  
  
"Silly Silly girls." The young man said in a cool voice as he pulled forth a kodachi from under his black trench coat, the blade the purest silver and reflected the scout's images. He moved it before Uranus's attack and it was absorbed for a moment before directing it at Jupiter. "Wind shall silence The Thunder that rolls across the plains."  
  
Amara's attack was redirected towards Jupiter, cutting right through the thunder dragon and the beams of wind ripped Jupiter apart.  
  
The scouts watched in horror as Jupiter's arms were ripped off falling uselessly to the ground as two holes appeared where her lungs used to be. She seemed to stand stark still for a moment before she fell over lifeless..her eyes unseeing of the events that happened next.  
  
Raye and Michelle took up the next two strikes. "Mars Flame Sniper." As a fire bow appeared within her hands and then an arrow made of fire as well she drew it taut feeling the string of fire halt. Taking steady aim she released her Arrow.  
  
It was a direct hit despite her rage, which was now in control. "Take that bastard!." Once more she started to draw her bow back as Michelle took her chance at attacking. "Neptune Deep Submerge." With her hand directing the raging waters that crashed down about him. Only to be absorbed by the Kodachi once more.  
  
And again the weapon was pointed to the Scout opposite of the power. The Neptune Deep Submerge suddenly came crashing down upon Mars, drowning her in all it's power and glory. "The Water's of the West, shall put out the flames of passion that once burned so bright."  
  
To Michelle's horror Raye came out of the water a moment later, lips the palest blue, soaked to the bone and her neck snapped from the impact of the water. Those once passionate eyes glazed over with death, staring at Michelle almost accusingly.  
  
Sobs of guilt over took her as she felt Amara pick her up off the ground. "Hurry Pluto form a barrier we need help someone contact Ami and Mina!"  
  
~~  
  
Once again as Ami was helping Mina with the tea kettle, and making sure it didn't burn, though as to how Mina managed to burn it in the first place still amazed her. They were just about to return to their work when Ami's communicator went off once more.  
  
It was probably just Lita about ready to brag that they had ripped the Nega monster to pieces without a second wave of their hand. Though when the blank screen formed into pictures it was Michelle standing there in tears. Behind her some male chanted in a overly calm voice. "The Darkness from within every living being shall creep forward under every unturned stone till it shallows the light."  
  
Behind there was an unmistakable scream of Rini. "Mommy!" Followed by Amara's clear-cut voice despite the tears running down her face as she pulled the communicator from Michelle's hand. "Listen Saturn and Moon just bought the farm, Lita and Raye are gone too we need back up we're really taking a poundin-"  
  
Ami and Mina stared at each other a moment in silent fear three of the inners had just been killed along with the Scout of death, destruction and rebirth. How this could possibly be they did not question at the moment.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make up."  
  
Followed by two bright flashes and then two oddly dressed girls jumped forth from the door, one had a white cat upon her shoulder as they made their way downtown towards the park.  
  
~~  
  
"Pluto I don't care what you have to do...keep Rini safe that is the final order of the King." Darien gave her a sad smile as she pushed Rini into Sailor Pluto's arms. He turned about on the one that had killed Usagi right in his arms. He had been unable to protect her, though he'd avenge her at the cost of his life. Tuxedo Mask pulled forth his cane and once more withdrawing a sword from the came.  
  
He came at the gentleman that stood calmly as ever, his sword strike at the killer's face gracefully averted by the Kodachi, and before he could move to defend himself, he felt the blade coming forth from his stomach. The huge man lifted him into the air and kicked the pathetic Tuxedo mask off his blade, before flicking the blood off the blade. "My my.. so weak we are.. now come." He used his sword to point at both Amara and Michelle. Since he couldn't get at Pluto and Rini for the moment as they were behind a layered shield...he'd settle for weak outers.  
  
Amara and Michelle came forth as one their attacks forming a deadly water spout that would have taken care of any enemy, but he... merely absorbed the attack as if it were nothing.  
  
~~  
  
It seemed forever and more before they reached the park, and to there horror the found everyone but Pluto, Neptune and Rini dead in all kinds of odd positions. As Michelle used her deep submerge once more she began to tire, unable to magic anymore. Her hands seemed to come upon the Glaive that once belonged to Saturn. "Pluto.. please... there is no hope I will hold them off.. send Rini away from here." Once more she pushed herself at the man, anger building herself up unable to contain her rage anymore she knew she would serve as naught but a decoy to buy time though if there was a way to save the small princess...  
  
Pluto turned to Venus and Mercury..stopping them before they too would join Michelle in the futile effort of taking down the Negaverse monster that still held only a glimmer of his power for them to sense. She place Rini into Mercury's hands and used her time staff to create a rip in time and space, a small sad smile forming across her face. "Please keep the young lady safe in the new world you two, Artemis... you must guide them as best you can."  
  
Any of their protests were thrown to the wind as the rip became big enough to throw the four to where ever the time tunnel wished them to go as they held no control over it, the Silver Millennium would never happen, destiny was gone. The timeline was gone as Pluto raised her huge time staff above her she heard the man's calm words as Michelle fell. "The Water that once covered the world shall be drained away by Lightning's heat and forever float amongst the atmosphere."  
  
"Dark Dome Close!" The huge time staff came down upon the ground as she felt the time slowly draining away from the world, things were suddenly frozen in place, she barely escaped her own attack... returning once more to the gates of time. Where she would stay till she could find where Mina, Artemis and Ami had landed with Rini, maybe then...she could try to help them. For now Earth and the timeline of the Silver Millennium was frozen and closed.  
  
~~  
  
She felt rather light headed as she woke up to the rough feeling of a tongue lapping at her face..Without opening her eyes she knew it was Artemis trying to wake her up, for a few minutes she just lay there unable to gather the energy to move. Finally she pushed herself upwards, greeted by total silence, except for the gentle pitter patter of water that came inside the warehouse where it hadn't been patched properly.  
  
Then it all came back to her in a flash, the others were dead and Pluto had sent them off to some other universe, with a slight groan she glanced about her surroundings. The warehouse was rather cold and had but minimal supplies, a few crates and barrels.  
  
Artemis finally spoke up in his normal voice, a hint of worry and fear underneath it. "I'm so glad you're awake Mina, Ami is still knocked out but I can't find Rini anywhere!"  
  
Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter now make me a happy author and click the review button 


	2. Fading Light: Hope

Fading Light: Hope  
  
"Artimus, we need to find Rini now before she gets lost." Her voice full of concern and fear, by concentrating upon the problem of the missing Rini she at least could block out the deaths of the others. Ami was just coming around herself, though her eyes fluttered open they were pale and distant, as if looking off into a different time and space.  
  
Rushing across the cold concrete floor upon her high heels she leaned down to Ami, gently shaking her a little bit as she placed upon her brightest smile. Though she got no response from Ami what so ever, "Come on Ami we gotta go, Artimus said Rini ran out of here. We don't even know where we are what if she gets in trouble."  
  
It seemed no matter how she conveyed her feelings to Ami, the once impregnable girl had fallen into shock from the experience, worse yet might be a vegetable state from all the trauma. Or at least these were the signs Mina thought she might be showing after going through health class twice in one year. "Ami, please get up we really need to go."  
  
Glancing back to the small white cat to see if he had any ideas, she found only a blank puzzled look upon his face, unsure just what to do himself. He was the sole Guardian of the remaining scouts, and if Luna wasn't here to help him anymore, he'd have to do it himself. Just like when he had been "central control" a year or two back, shaking himself from his thoughts he directed his attention to Mina that was waving her hand back and forth before Ami's unresponsive eyes. "Come on Mina, I think we'll just need to carry her, if we waste anymore time, Rini might get away."  
  
With a slight sigh she slowly picked Ami's unresponsive body up, much as if it were some kind of rag doll. Lucky for her, Ami didn't weigh all that much, though she was starting to regret wearing high heels already and she hadn't even picked Ami up. With a grunt of effort she hoisted Ami onto her shoulder, letting one of Ami's loose arms slip across the back of her neck.  
  
If not for the fact that Ami was dead to the world, it might have been amusing to see Mina carrying her as if she had been off binge drinking. Taking one more glance about the ware house she started to move towards the already open side door that led into blinding light. Turning back for a moment to the small white cat she half glared at him. "Not a peep out of you kitty cat, we don't need innocent people checking into mental institutions for hearing a cat talk."  
  
Without Artimus to talk to it would limit her options for help when it came to decisions, but it was necessary. Once she had stepped out into the blinding light, she had to raise her free arm upwards to block the direct rays of the sun. Without even looking she could tell they were in some kind of warehouse district, all that was around them seemed to be huge elongated buildings that blocked her view except for at the intersections she traveled down.  
  
Hopefully Rini would be a good little girl and just pop out saying it was all some kind of joke, though the further her high heels bore her towards the general bustle of the city, the more those hopes faded. 'Now why in the world would Rini just run off like that.ugh.why did Ami have to zone out like this? I'm hurt to but you don't see me spaced out.' Taking a brief glance over to Ami's slack head as if there would be some kind of change, she found none as usual.  
  
With a slight sigh she hoisted Ami up upon her shoulder once more, feeling a fresh wave of pain as her right arm protested the treatment she was giving it greatly. Ignoring it just like she ignored everything else she just walked along the side walk in silence, pretending the people weren't staring at herself carrying what looked to be a passed out girl and a small white cat that followed the girl loyally, unlike how cats normally were.  
  
~~  
  
After waking up she had found out her nightmare of her mother was true, only three of them had survived. Despite the way she treated dumb old meat ball head, she was her mother. As she sat there upon the concrete floor she started to feel tears run down her face. She didn't want to be in this world alone, and she didn't even have the Luna P ball anymore to keep her company.  
  
Alone.they had promised to protect her, they had said they'd always be there but it wasn't true, she turned her head back to the other three. They looked dead.none moved not even the steady rise and fall of their chests. With a slight shuddering sigh she forced her tears to stop. 'Daddy would want me to be a big girl and not sit here crying. I have to find out where I am.maybe I can go back to mommy.'  
  
Pulling herself up to her feet she slowly made her way over to Ami and gently placed a kiss upon the cheek of the ice goddess's cold cheek. "I'm sorry Ami.it's not your fault you died this way."  
  
Making her way across to Mina, she heard the echoing clops of her little shoes, shadows seemed to be every where and she wanted to leave this place of death as soon as she could. With a small sigh she gently touched Mina's arm before giving her a formal send off as well. "Good bye Mina.Tell meatball I love her."  
  
With one last glance across her fallen friends she rushed out the door crying as if there was no tomorrow, which in her mind there wasn't. The day.and most of the night seemed to fly by, and she couldn't remember anything or any of the concerned faces that had directed their attention to the young girl with the oddly colored hair.  
  
She kept running till her little legs gave out and she had wept away all her tears. By some fate it had landed her at the foot of someone's door.someone that had a lot of money from one look at it. With silver gates at the entrance, the exclusive Winner family Symbol upon the center of the closed gates and huge gardens that spanned a good two acres before and another four after. It was a wonder how she had gotten past the high walls and closed gate.  
  
Her little mind turned itself from tears and regret to complete hunger, she now realized she had no one to feed her in this strange world, no place to sleep and no friends. Maybe the person that lived here would be nice enough to let her in. With renewed tears upon her face she rang the doorbell.which sounded much like a wind chime blowing within the desert wind. Not pondering to think upon this a moment later the door was opened by none other then Quatre himself.  
  
Rini was too busy wiping tears away from her face to notice that the huge oak door had been opened till Quatre's quiet voice broke through her emotional barrier.  
  
"Are you alright little one?" His voice held a note of genuine concern, as he slowly knelt down before the child, daring to hug the young one that seemed so distressed. Hopefully she wouldn't go running and screaming from him from doing so. As she continued to cry, he slowly picked her up from the ground and into a gentle hug.  
  
After a moments glance it seemed she wasn't a beggar off the streets, probably just a little run away that had gotten herself lost. With a small smile he made his way back into the kitchen wondering what kind of greeting he'd get from the other three within as they could most likely hear the crying already.  
  
The first words he heard were Wufei. "Quatre by chance what is that.that thing in your arms!" The normally sedate Wufei.well at least when Duo wasn't about to provoke him would have made a lunge at him if not for Sally's forbidding arm. So he seemed to settle with yelling at Quatre for the moment, his words biting as ever. "You can't bring some weak little child into this house I won't allow it."  
  
Quatre smiled despite Wufei's proclamation and rebuttled in his usual kind voice. "Of course Wufei.if you feel that strongly about it, then you may leave.besides she'll only be here for a little while till I call the police and find out where she lives."  
  
This seemed to calm Wufei.if only a little bit, a steady glare was yet at his face, just a few fractions below the full force of a patented death glare of Heero Yuy.  
  
Ignoring Wufei for now he gently set the young child down upon the counter top, taking a moment to glance around the room. From Wufei still festering in anger, to Sally with naught but concern for the child and finally over to Heero.who didn't even seem to realize someone else had entered the room.  
  
"So little girl, where are your mommy and daddy?" Quatre cheerfully prodded the child hoping for a response. Though the one he got was anything he was hoping for.  
  
"I'm not a little girl! I'm a future princess and the name's Rini!" The cute little girl stood up with nothing but rage in her eyes much to the amusement of Quatre.  
  
"Alright alright, Princess Rini it is. Now where are your parent's I'm sure they're worried about you and wondering where you got yourself to."  
  
The anger faded like a spark of light in a house cut off from electricity, her eyes falling downwards. The words coming forth from her lips softly. "They killed Mommy and Daddy tried to hurt the bad people, but they killed him too. They killed Lita and Amara and Michelle, and everyone else too. Ami and Mina and Artemis ran away with me but they died too. When I woke up everyone died, they left me alone and went away because of the bad men."  
  
Even if she had fallen into tears she was sensible enough not to tell them monsters killed her friends and parents, then they'd make fun of her just like meat ball head had. She barely noticed when Sally gently took her from where she stood on the counter. Making small cooing sounds to comfort her as she carried the child out of the way to a room Quatre had instructed to be Rini's room. She just missed the explosive Wufei.  
  
"What she's staying with us now! Quatre you can't do that!" He yelled angrily knowing that even if it was Quatre's house if he got Yuy on his side maybe even Trowa he could convince Quatre to rid them of the little weak burden.  
  
"She's staying and that's final." Quatre replied his voice overly cool to his normal happier tone of voice.  
  
"Yuy, tell Winner that there is no way in hell she's staying." Turning to his last hope of getting rid of the child.  
  
Heero took a moment to glance upwards at the two that looked as if they would kill each other if they didn't get their way before responding in his usual monotone voice. "She stays." Returning to his work a moment later wondering why for a moment he agreed. Better not to question and simply accept what he had said he supposed.  
  
~~  
  
After walking about for what seemed like hours and a back that probably needed a full spinal chord adjustment from Ami's weight. That seemed to just be getting heavier and heavier every step she took, she decided to take a rest in the public library, or as they referred to it here. "Public Data Collection." Which seemed an apt name as everything seemed to be on discs, even as she stepped in glancing about for a moment to see only a librarian for the moment gazing at them uncertainly.  
  
She was about to retreat to the computer room to hopefully use Artemis's hacking skills and Ami's mini computer to create Ids for themselves while they were here, she figured if they couldn't find Rini, she might at least be able to get a job and apartment room. Though it'd be a stretch unless of course Artemis decided to join up with a telemarketer's guild or psychic hotline. A hint of a smile raised to her lips before her thoughts were cut off by the librarians voice. "Is that girl with you alright.she looks like she's dead!"  
  
A million excuses fled from her mind till she reached one that might be partially believable.if Artemis caught on hopefully. "She well it's for a school project, it's umm. carrying around someone that has uh.veggie syndrome and trying to get them to respond and everything. See she's fine why don't you talk Ami and tell her you're ok."  
  
It seemed that Artemis who was safely stored away in her purse for the moment spoke up. "Yes Miss Librarian I am quite find, just have to keep the part."  
  
"Well.very well then you play your role very well.if you need any help girls please just call for me." The librarian smiled happily before wandering off.though she still found it kind of strange, what kind of school did projects like that?  
  
Mina blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she made her way across the furnished library and into the computer room that was in it's own closed off niche. She was partially surprised to find two others in there, both working at their own computers. One had an obnoxiously long braid and she passed him off as a girl. The other was no doubt a man. Though his hair style seemed to be all his own, bangs hanging over one eye, she actually found him somewhat cute.  
  
With a slight blush she made her way over to a spot in the corner, gratefully setting Ami down in her chair to the right, while setting Artemis down in her chair to the left still in her bag. She reached over to the completely lax Ami and reached into the girl's purse and withdrew her Super Computer. A few moments later and cables hooked up every where it seemed she was logged onto the government's site and with Artemis's helpful hints she was hacking like a pro.  
  
"Now create a false bank account we're going to drain some money from someone that wouldn't notice if a few thousand went missing. Here how about this one, Winner Building and Mining Industries, they'd never notice." Artemis said calmly. Unknowing to the two that Trowa's ears had perked up at Quatre's last name. If they were doing what he though they were doing, well they were in trouble.  
  
With a slight nudge to Duo he made something of a silent whisper to the smaller Gundam pilot. "Look she's hacking into Quatre's account, we need to stop her now." A nod from Duo they both stood up, Duo armed with a hand gun and Trowa simply using his hands.  
  
She was about to punch in the last command to transfer a good sum of money over to her newly made account when she heard a fairly playful voice. "Well well what do we have here a couple of spies that needed to pick up a little extra money?" Mina made a small squeak as she slowly turned away from Duo to face a barrel of a gun.  
  
"Trowa why not check what this babes been up too." Duo grinned as he turned to look at what else was about him, only to find a girl that seemed completely dead to the world, simply sitting in the chair in a lax position. The only sign of movement or life was the eyelids, the young ladies eyes seemed to stare off into a distant time and place. Suppressing a shudder he turned to the other seat to find a hand bag and one pissed off looking white cat.  
  
"Aww don't worry little buddy we won't hurt you, just don't take kindly from anyone stealing money from our friend, no matter how beautiful they are." He turned back to Mina attempting to give her a reassuring smile for some reason, though she seemed to be shocked and unable to talk. "So Trowa what's she been up to?"  
  
"Created new Ids for herself and her friend, Mina Venus and Ami Kennedy. Not bad, they made this from scratch they haven't altered their original files." Trowa commented impassively while staring at the Mina girl for a moment to receive a red blush from the girl despite a gun at her head.  
  
Finally gathering the courage to speak she confronted Trowa instead of the violet eyed man that probably seemed more talkative then this green eyed stranger. "We're not spies, we just.came from Earth and needed to start over."  
  
Duo interrupted at this point in a slightly agitated voice. "By starting over, you mean creating new Ids and stealing money? Not the best way to start off."  
  
"I know.it's just look.we need someplace to stay till I can find a job, and I don't think Ami will be much help as she's gone into a vegetable state after.after.they all died." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she felt tears start to cascade down her face as she started to sob much to Duo's dismay and Trowa's curiosity.  
  
He never could resist girls when they got all teary eyed, with a slight sigh he replaced his gun into it's holster and gently patted Mina upon the shoulder. "Look.we can give you a place to stay. At Quatre's mansion ironically, but only if you stop crying." He managed a playful wink as Mina looked up to him with a growing smile.  
  
Yes Ami will become normalish again in the next chapter or two, I'm debating the pairings it's either Mina and Trowa or Mina and Quatre and the other would be Ami and which ever I don't choose for Mina, and Rini will latch onto poor Heero 


	3. Fading Light: Voices

Rini will become attached to Heero like an elder brother if that answers you question heh  
  
Faded Hope: Voices  
  
Even though this new man Duo had offered her a place to stay, there still seemed to be an issue of trust that she felt lacking to some extent. Since he had produced a small pocket knife and waved it about in a threatening sort of way towards poor Artemis who just seemed to be having a bad day. "Don't worry it's not like I can run off and leave my friend behind."  
  
Duo blinked for a moment as he seemed to be taking in this information the blue eyed girl just rolled her eyes, well someone was touchy. To cover up his discomfort he let a large grin slide across his face as he pocketed the blade once more, deciding to turn his attention to the cat he had noticed. Ah man's best friend right up there with Dogs! He had never had bad luck with cats, he simply scooped the white cat up into his hands holding it by it's upper body letting the rest dangle down below. The cat almost had a glare about it and wasn't looking to happy and before Duo could react the small white cat swung his lower body forwards digging his claws into Duo's skin.  
  
Artemis watched in satisfaction as Duo let out an unhappy little yelp and dropped the cat like a hot coal, the young man holding his right hand to the facial wounds upon his chest to keep blood from staining the cloth. Pointing to the cat accusingly with his free hand.  
  
"You're a demon kitty!" He had attempted to make it sound intimidating, though it was more of a whine  
  
and the only support he got from the girl named Mina if it was her true name was a giggle at his antics so to speak. "Ah alas I am truly hurt for the girl I love merely laughs at me when I'm attacked by the spawn of evil." He shook his head in mock regret and attempted to fake a tear as well.  
  
Mina merely snickered as she picked up Artemis from the ground and held him how he liked to be held, using her forearms as a seat he stretched himself out comfortably, giving Duo the evil eye the whole time. "Well I think Artemis is really taking a liking to you Duo, you still have full use of your eyes.  
  
Trowa took a moment to lean over to the mini computer despite Artemis's insistent growl of displeasure and took the blue computer off the desk. Taking the time to disconnect the strewn wires with a slight sigh. Why did this look like some kind of hook up Duo would attempt. A brief flash back of Duo hooking up the Mini-Rom, Laptop, PS3 and a few other modern appliances.which led to a huge fire. A grimace came to his mental face as he shut the blue computer and studied it for a moment, it looked much like a small pocket book. For some reason it also had the planetary sign of Mercury, though he decided to figure this mystery out later.  
  
Slipping it into his pocket whilst Mina and Duo were laughing at something, the only witness he could see was the cat.and that wasn't much of a witness. "Let's go." Without waiting for a response from the other two that were laughing up a storm and would have been causing undo stress to others by wrecking the tranquil state of the library if they weren't in the computer niche, he picked up the lax girl from her seat. 'What troubles you so ice haired angel.Why do you lay like this without the look of life upon you. A mere shell living and breathing, though not truly aware.' He asked himself mentally as he positioned her within his arms much like a mother would a baby. One more question to add to these girls, Heero would no doubt agree with him to keep closer watch upon these too.  
  
~~  
  
Rini was left with Sally, the only normal one other then the blonde haired man, in what was to be her room and she had noticed how Sally had switched to what she called a Doctor's voice. If there was one thing she hated it was being talked down to, though for the moment she somehow kept her emotions together and didn't go off attacking one of the two friends she had made here. Or else she'd be out on the street again, not something she would be looking forwards too.  
  
"So.where do you go to school Rini?" Sally decided to try and stay away from the subject of parents for the moment, taking a non-aggressive question that hopefully wouldn't lead her back to memories of her parent's death.  
  
Rini simply stared at Sally for a moment before glancing about the room she had been giving, it was a nice room she decided. A fall décor was painted upon the walls, each leaf painstakingly done by hand and even the curtains upon the two large windows had fall foliage patterns. Her bed was bigger then her bed back at Crystal Tyoko. Another thought that troubled her small mind, she was born of Darien and Usagi, if they had died, why hadn't she faded away?  
  
Just as she was about to make up an answer for herself she heard Sally attempt to prompt her again by repeating the question. "I go to Little Duckling Elementary in Tyo-" Quickly cut herself off from revealing her home.well what used to be her home. She really didn't know where she was anymore, if she was in some different universe or an alien planet. Either way best not to tell Sally just yet. "Uh.at my old home."  
  
"Oh.well was it at a Colony or on Earth?" She decided to try to figure out the general location of where this wandering little sweetheart had come from.  
  
Rini just stared at her dumb founded for a moment 'Colonies? What were those? She must mean that we're in some age where the nations are more war mongering then my Earth. Oh wait! She said Earth that must mean I'm at least somewhere I know!' This made her feel a lot better and she even let a wide grin overcome her thoughtful face. "I come from Earth."  
  
The great grandfather clock that Quatre swore was haunted started to go off, ringing, once, twice, thrice and continued on till it reached nine rings. Sally took a moment to check her clock to confirm it before gently rubbing Rini's hair much like Usagi did, only in a motherly way. "Well let's get you to bed Rini. Time for sleep."  
  
~~  
  
Mina stared out the window of the limo that this Quatre fellow had sent to pick them up in, it would ever amuse her that these people had space technology yet cars didn't change too much in design other then electronic engines rather then fuel engines. She simply watched as the city passed by her as she fell into a emotional reverie her thoughts traveling back to only a day or so before, back when everything was normal. That normal smile she wore no matter what was happening about her fell away and replaced itself with an unemotional mask.  
  
Only Duo witnessed this change, since Trowa himself was too busy trying to solve questions he had no clue to and Ami who seemed to expend only enough money to breath if that. So Duo took it upon himself to cheer Mina up, it'd be just like trying to cheer Heero up.Only he might have a chance at making Mina feeling better.  
  
"Hey Princess you know there is a lack of beds at Quatre's mansion. So as a man of honor I will take it upon myself to share my bed with such a beauty if I must.."  
  
He waited a moment and though he seemed to have gotten Mina's attention, and in that reaction a raised eyebrow he decided he had to go to a desperate measure. Use a quote from an anime that he had seen once, and he quickly filed through his mind till he found one that might work. "Will you do the honor of bearing my child?" He placed an innocent expression upon his face just like when Miroku did when he asked Sango in the last episode. Actually the only episode he had saw, and it worked out perfectly.  
  
Mina's eyes opened in surprise for a moment as she just smiled to him, happy to be distracted even if it was for only a few minutes. "If you can get past Artemis then I might consider it." Watching as Duo took one look at the already alert and unhappy looking Artemis, he seemed to decide not to try his luck. Instead he moved onto another subject with a smile. "My one buddy, loves to be called Wu-Man, and he also enjoys being woken up in the middle of the night to tribal music and seeing all my amazing practical jokes. You'll love him, uh let's see.then there will be Heero, he'll grumble and work on his computer. As you know Trowa over there is the quiet one, and the only one that threatens my charm is Quatre, I wouldn't want him to steal you away from me." He made his best attempt at a giant smile hoping Hilde didn't kill him for flirting to make her feel better.  
  
It was well after nine when they finally got home to the mansion and Duo was the first out of the limo, bouncing around from too much energy, he beat the limo driver to the door for Trowa, leaving Mina's open for her when he got out.  
  
"Trowa take them to the parlor, I'll uh round up whoever is about for our top secret cult meeting." With a slight wave to Mina he bounded up the steps by twos, till he reached the door and threw it open followed by a joyous yell. "It's DuoClause!!! ( Sorry I watch American Pie 2 waaay too much ) I brought early Christmas presents for everyone two hot Babes!!"  
  
Mina briefly heard someone that had a harsh edge to his voice. "Swear to.Maxwell if you brought prostitutes home I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to starving orphans! Then use your braid to make a new hat."  
  
She shook her head as she felt a slight red blush coming to her face, did Duo really do what the other one said he did? Making a quick mental note to not get the one that Duo was being yelled at she slowly picked herself up out of the limo and onto the solid grey pavement.  
  
Trowa came up to her side, a slight smile twitching upon his lips as he simply waited for it.it usually only took a few minutes and yes there it was. Duo burst out of the front door running full tilt down the driveway, both hands holding the braid close to his body. Right after him Wufei came cursing in every tongue he knew and waving his katana about trying to catch even a snippet of Duo's long braid.  
  
Mina wasn't sure weather to be concerned or laugh as the Chinese man chased Duo down the side walk, headed for the gates she supposed. Looking up towards Trowa he merely gave her an exhausted shrug as if to say this happened more often then he'd care to admit. She followed Trowa into the huge mansion and barely even kept track of all the twists and turns they were making before they finally made it to the sitting room where four new people waited. One was a young man with blonde hair and a pleasant smile upon his face, another a tall woman with somewhat braided light brown hair and a slight smirk upon her face, then there was the light black or maybe dark grey haired girl? The most startling feature were the violet eyes much like Duos.  
  
Finally there was a young man hunched over a laptop and didn't even acknowledge the presence of new people in the room, his fingers tapping away at the keys. What an interesting group of people, she decided to take a seat next to where Trowa had placed Ami, guessing that they were in for introductions.or maybe an interrogation.  
  
A Heavy silence hung over the room for a moment before Sally took the initiative to introduce herself. "Good Evening Miss, I'm Sally Po. We don't get many visitors here.and Trowa didn't mention anything when he called."  
  
"Well whatever the reason you're here, while you are you can make yourself comfortable, my name is Quatre Rararba Winner." The young man with the blonde hair slowly pulled himself up from his seat a sweet smile upon his face as he bowed to Mina, causing a slightly red tint go to her cheeks.  
  
Hilde decided to go next, a cheerful expression upon her face much like Duo's own. "I'm Hilde, Duo's girlfriend, and the silent one is Heero." Not bothering to mention his last name since he was sometimes secretive about it and decided it'd be best to leave that to him.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero managed to get out before going back to hacking into the government's archive of any living person looking for anyone that looked like her or her friend. Much to his frustration the only thing he had come up with fitting their apparent ages were the Ids they had created for themselves a mere hour ago.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Mina smile one of those dazzling smiles of hers as she herself slowly stood up so everyone could she her, Artemis had somehow made it in and was sitting calmly upon one of the armchairs staring at each person that spoke. Though the only person that seemed to notice this was the ever curious Trowa, and mayhap Heero. "Let's see well I'm Mina Ki- er.well just call me Mina. My friend over there is Ami." She gestured to Ami who was staring at the wall across her blankly not saying a word, just blinking. Deciding it best to state Ami's problem right off the bat she calmed her voice before starting.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering why she's like this." Actually Mina was wondering what the reason was herself, though best would probably be the truth since they seemed to be so good with computers, she'd just leave out the whole time traveling thing. Glancing about once more before she started making sure she had everyone's attention before picking up where she left off. "Well she's taken a lot of shock and I think her body's just shut down from all the blood and gore she saw. We were in a fight.I can't really get into the details but anyway a lot of our friends got ripped apart."  
  
She kept a remarkably straight face as she continued on with the story, from when her friends died, only altering out the part of the time and of course the sailor scouts as well. Replacing the enemies with a group of blood thirsty hit man after Darien for arresting one of their own. The rest of them being at the wrong place at the wrong time. How they had escaped but had lost the little girl they had managed to bring with them.  
  
Sally found enough similarities between Mina's story and Rini's slowly less detailed story that she quickly put two and two together while Quatre was comforting Mina as much as he could, gently hugging her much to the amusement of Duo, who had returned an hour into the story.  
  
"Well I think it's about time we all headed up, some of us have an early start tomorrow.we can talk out any last details tomorrow." Quatre finally stated after another half hour of banter and questions mostly directed to or about Mina.  
  
The room slowly started to empty and filter till one lone person remained, still trying to find something on the more considerable amount of information he now had to go on, which still seemed to help little, as the matches got less and less reasonable as the night wore on.  
  
~~  
  
Rini woke up late into the night, for what reason she did not know, but she was wide awake, maybe from all the events she had gone through or the early bed time. Glancing at her clock it was only two in the morning. Deciding to go find something to drink, or at least entertain herself she slipped off the bed to the floor. Quietly making her way over to the oaken door which she opened slowly so as not to cause any commotion in the large mansion that seemed to carry sound down the halls much like an open cavern.  
  
Taking a moment to check if the coast was clear she began to make her way down the various halls, really having no clue where she was going. Eventually though she came across a door that yet had light peeking out from under it but just barely. Not the normal yellow or white light most people used but the violent light of a computer screen, blue and almost burning.  
  
Cautiously she pressed the door open with a slight squeak, looking about for a moment, the room appeared empty, that was until she spotted the ice cold glare coming from the silent Heero Yuy, not to be intimidated though she stepped inside.  
  
Heero continued to glare at the tiny child even if he was the one that let her stay he had no affection for the thing, he had bigger things to worry about. An e-mail from Lady Une was pulled up, checking and confirming once more that indeed someone on this Colony was reconstructing an MS suit or two though for what purpose it was yet to be seen. Then again it was but another small fire, the Preventors had been putting them out constantly since after the incident but a few years ago.  
  
By this time Rini was standing right before him, attempting to peer over him to see what he was doing much to his annoyance, he quickly snapped the laptop shut and sent her death glare. Though nothing seemed to phase this child much to his unease. Finally he decided to speak to the child even if it was for only a few moment. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing.I just couldn't sleep and the lights were on.so are you busy?"  
  
"Hn." He had better things then to talk to the small child as he placed the laptop under his arm he made his way out of the room and towards his own room ready to turn in for the moment. He'd deal with the MS suits tomorrow, once he had located them of course.  
  
Er yeah more action in the next one, Sailor Venus vs. MS Suits heh 


	4. Fading Light: Strike

Well all I can say it's quite interesting how Rini is still around without at least Usagi being alive and all one would think she would have faded away if Usagi died.  
  
And I have a good excuse for not posting I just got done with a reeeaaaalllly hard AP Bio chapter so yeah. and I can't remember anything from this past test already how sad really.. I think I could cry. hold on hold on.no never mi- no wait! Ha! I got something you know why you get Static electric shocks a lot in the winter ??? Huh huh??! Do you you!!? No I didn't think so it's cause the air is so dry and uh. I dunno why actually but it's cause of the dry air and no moisture to like densen the molecules and atoms and crap so they're moving at a faster rate even if it's colder it doesn't matter! Cause 20 degrees doesn't affect them and stuff.alright I feel somewhat smart now that I remembered something.sorta. on to the next chapter please have mercy upon my unimaginative mind.  
  
Fading Light: Strike  
  
The constant beeping of the small alarm clock that was built into the bed itself she had set started to get to the sleeping golden angel. Pulling the covers over her head in an attempt to get away from the sound, the alarm's response was only to go to a higher pitch almost like a screech of a dying rat. This was the point that Mina gave up try to fight the device and smacked it with her free arm that ventured outside the warm confines of her mass of blankets. All it did was make the high pitched alarm clock raise in tone to the point she started cursing at it. Did these people not have snooze buttons on their hi tech alarm clocks? With a groan she pushed herself into a sitting position, a moment later the alarm started to drop in pitch as the sensors in the bed detected major movement. Once she had gotten up all the way to a standing position the alarm cut out completely, leaving the room in perfect silence.  
  
Glancing over to her friend, she found it no surprise that Ami hadn't moved from where Trowa had put her down the night before, deciding she didn't want to bother dealing with it right now a shower was in order. Those always made her feel better, as she made her way across the plush rug she ( Even though I'm a guy I'm going to refrain from uh anything more for now. ) took off her clothing and was about to throw them into the hamper till she realized they were her only set. "Ugh..why me.wait Quatre's rich I'll just force him to take me shopping." A rarely seen predatory smile crossed her face for a moment before she went ahead with her shower planning on getting the blonde boy to help a young beautiful princess in need a while later.  
  
Quatre had decided to cook breakfast for everyone well.the few people that were still at the mansion anyway. Most had departed for the day even if it was only eight in the morning and they were supposed to be on vacation. It was a built in habit from the eld days he supposed, Heero off on his morning marathon. Duo and Hilde had gone out for breakfast together, while Wufei and Sally had gone to check up on some Preventers work. That left only himself, Trowa and of course the three girls, at least he didn't have to make the normal amount of food he supposed.  
  
He started to hum a small tune to himself that he had heard on the radio yesterday a rather addicting tune if he did say so himself, even if it was on the oldies station. The song "Kind of Perfect" Was by an old group called Armor for Sleep though a few pop bands had tried to copy it. So intent he was on his little tune along with not burning the eggs that he didn't notice Mina sneaking up on him. A moment later she had placed her arms over his neck and rubbing up against his back, causing Quatre to break out in a flash of red. His voice beyond nervous. "Uh.uhh.pl."  
  
"What's the matter Quatre?" Mina asked innocently as her right hand dropped down to his back pocket gently patting his butt as she searched for his wallet, she could have asked easily, but it was just so much more fun this way. She had already picked up on how easily embarrassed he could get in certain situations and decided to take full advantage, she finally found the wallet and slipped it out from his pocket happily.  
  
"Miss. Mina.are you drunk?" By the time he had recovered Mina had departed from groping and harassing she was over on the other side of the room holding up his wallet so that he could see.  
  
"Quatre sweety.what's your pin number for the credit card." She quickly opened the wallet and slowly flipped through the credit cards that were in the wallet's side pocket. Her eyes lit up from the amount of them and once more looked to Quatre as she held up three different cards, that should hold her.  
  
"Er." A forced smile came across his face as he studied the cards she held. 'She seriously doesn't think she'll buy enough to have to use all three cards does she?' Either way he gave in all the same, since he never could resist a pretty girl. "Well.the first one is SandRock, the second is 1223, and the third one is 5467."  
  
"You must be joking! That's the kind of number an idiot puts on a combination lock to his suitcase." With a shake of her head she attempted to shrug her problems away. "Well anyway I'm going out, please take care of Ami for me, and tell Artemis I'll bring him some food soon too alright. Anyway just make sure one of you is around I might need help with a few of my bags." With a smile she disappeared off for her shopping day, it always made her feel better.  
  
Quatre simply shrugged his shoulders in defeat.the girl goes through an obviously traumatic experience the day before yet she's out shopping the next day, maybe his sisters were right he wouldn't understand woman. The smell of something burning startled him out of his little mental vacation 'The eggs!' were his only thought as he quickly pulled them off of the burner and onto the cool burner right next to the other. Taking a moment to glance over the eggs he dictated that a whole new batch would need to be started, the pan and eggs looked like what happened after Duo attempted to cook, the eggs were literally burned onto the pan. Well he couldn't call Duo's burning the eggs into the pan impossible anymore, with that he started to scrap the black eggs off into the sink.  
  
~~  
  
Trowa left the kitchen with a slightly amused glint in his eye after he had come down just in time to see Mina "robbing" Quatre, maybe it would have been for the best to leave her alone yesterday and spend Quatre's money that way. It really didn't matter he supposed as he came back to the stairs and slowly ascended them wondering if the blue haired girl might be awake at last. The walk down the hall seemed to take longer then usual, he began to notice all the decorations and art work that Quatre had gone through all the trouble of buying.  
  
All to soon he finally came to the girls door, he simply stood outside staring at it as doubt crossed his mind. 'What if the other girl comes back.but I want to see that blue haired angel so badly.' After a few more moments of standing outside the door, his hand slowly moved to the golden handle just resting it there. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't like his normal self, he shouldn't really care he was just checking up on the girl. With that in mind he finally pushed the door open and moved into the room. Quickly scanning the room for anything he only found Ami lying in the exact position he had left her in the night before and Artemis sitting upon the bed right along side her like a loyal dog.  
  
"Like a dog." He muttered under his breath as he moved across the room to where Ami lay, ignoring the cat that was fuming if he had taken the time to notice. For some reason he found his sense of danger was slightly clouded with Ami around. So he decided to just take the time to speak with Ami for now, hoping that maybe soon she'd wake up then maybe.he could know the real angel instead of the one he saw lying before him. "Why do you sleep? What happened?" He began to question aloud, very uncharacteristic of him but just felt right for the moment.  
  
Now that little comment seemed to have made Artemis into a very unhappy kitty, unlike when Mina did it, he knew that this Trowa wasn't joking about the whole dog comment. He almost wished the annoying braided one was about to claw him up.actually not a bad idea. With one last glance to his charge that hadn't eaten or done anything except blink.Artemis made his way out the door.  
  
Taking a moment to just stare at her, he slowly let himself kneel down before the blue haired angel, though as usual his face held nothing more then a slight twinkle in his eye.almost timidly one of his hands moved up to her face. While gently running his callused fingers across her face he heard something akin to a loud screech followed by Duo's loud cursing which went through the whole house. "Evil Demon CAT!!!" Followed by Wufei's normal response to this. "I'm sure whatever it did to you, you deserved it."  
  
He shook his head slightly as Duo started to scream something about the cat and his hair. Though he blocked the normal sounds of the dysfunctional family he had become a part of after the war and back to the young girl.fine to just sit there gently stroking her hair as if it would make her awaken from the trance she was within in some way.  
  
"So whereeee are we going?" Rini questioned as she skipped alongside Heero, at first she didn't really care where they had gone off to, but even her patience began to wear thin with the silent man. Since she had taken the time to follow him, though it seemed he had known she was there from the begging, she wanted to know where they were headed. She was dressed in something Sally had found from one of the boxes upstairs, it had belonged to one of Quatre's older sisters and just had never been given off to anyone or sold for that matter. Though it was an older style dress it was pink, matching Rini's hair perfectly. She looked much like a little princess in it, a mini sized ballroom dress. ( You know what Princess Serenity's dress just pink )  
  
"Hn." Was all he said as he continued down the nearly vacant side streets, leading them towards the edges of the city where what he needed would be, one of the preventer contacts. Maybe they'd have a little more information on exactly the kind if they were Leos or anything else. Not to mention he needed to pick up explosives to get rid of them. Best place to get them legally was the preventers and he started to set into motion plans of how to get rid of the MS suits, not to mention the little girl at his side.  
  
"How much further? I though this was just going to be a short walk to the corner store or something, it's getting boring." She sighed slightly as the older man just seemed to ignore her, not just that he was pretending that she didn't even exist. All she was getting was his old man grumblings, the only old person she knew had been Rei's grandfather. Not even he acted this serious all the time, finally making up her mind she ran up behind Heero and kicked him in the ankle to get his attention.  
  
He didn't even miss the beat of a step as he moved forwards, though he shot down an annoyed glare at the kid, this only seemed to encourage her more.  
  
This time she kicked him in the shine and when she got no response from that, she went directly for the place that mommy had told her made men cry a lot, drawing her fist back.  
  
Heero realized where she was aiming too late, the kid might be unskilled but she was fast, a second later Rini had accomplished something no one other then a select few had accomplished. Heero was on the ground his eyes bulged wide with pain, a slight cringe rested upon his lips as one hand rested upon his groin area, protecting it from another attack. The other hand was grasping for something solid to support himself with as he managed to choke out his words. "Why?"  
  
Rini just stood above him her hands over her chest with a pouty glare upon her face. "I'm tired, we've been walking for miles, and I wanna know where we're going!"  
  
"Classified information." He responded as if it was simple as that, once he had recovered enough from the attack of hers, he then had to fight back the urge to pick the little girl up and strangle her. After a moments thought and his feet back upon the ground he picked the little child up and set her upon his shoulder with a slight unhappy grunt. Now that, that problem was out of the way he continued on his way towards his contact with a much happier little girl upon his shoulder.  
  
Mina had managed to not only get one of Quatre's limos to take her to the shopping mall, but convince the tall man Rashid that had been driving her to come on her shopping trip, it had been well over two hours in the mall. They had taken a break, or rather Rashid had demanded for one, when they had stumbled upon a small coffee shop. Rashid was surrounded by Mina's bags and drinking green tea to attempt to calm his nerves from the ever energetic woman, wondering once more how he had gotten himself mixed up in this all.  
  
"So Miss Mina, how exactly did you convince Quatre to lend you all his credit cards?"  
  
"My womanly charm of course." She flashed one of her dazzling smiles before raising the small cup filled with Pepsi, something she was happy to see hadn't disappeared, even if this was some kind of future or different world.. or something above her head in scientific terms.  
  
"I see.Master Quatre usually isn't one to." Before he could complete the statement there was a horrible sound of metal against metal as a deafening sound of large rocks hitting the ground with a resounding boom broke through the total stillness of the mall. It seemed to take everyone a moment to realize what had ripped the roof off the main center of the mall.  
  
Staring down at the people below with a yellow glowing panel that worked as an eye for the giant Leo it pulled away from the new sky light it had just made, replacing itself with the muzzle of a machine gun.  
  
At that turn of events the whole mall turned into mass chaos, forgetting all her purchases, Rashid took the hand of Mina and started to lead her towards the exit amongst the other panicking civilians, until a shell exploded nearby, sending Mina sprawling across the room.  
  
Large billows of smoke from the explosions started to smother any chance of seeing more then a foot ahead of them, all Mina could hear were the screams of innocents that were trapped in this hell hole of destruction and pain. She knew what was needed, the only Sailor Scout of this time to protect them, though she didn't know what those giant things were, she knew they were man made. Which meant she could destroy them.  
  
With a quick glance around to make sure no one was around.not that it mattered with how thick the unnatural fog was she spoke the near famous words to transform into Sailor Venus. "Venus crystal power, make up!" She felt the gentle rays of golden light swirl about her forming her sailor fuku and in an instant where Mina had stood a moment before, stood Sailor V. With a finishing touch she placed the red glasses she had used while in England over her face to further hide her identity, not that it'd matter since no one knew her anyway.  
  
In a blaze of energy the smoke was pushed away from her, leaving only Sailor V in the almost vacant area, people for the most part had run, though here and there she heard the groans of the dying and small children crying for their mothers. Others were trapped under parts of the fallen super structure, and many lay unmoving or pieces anyway from where the huge bullets had literally ripped the target apart or engulfed them in pure energy.  
  
She was almost in awe of the devastation that just one of these robots had caused, never had she seen such bloody mass murder conducted upon innocents. Finally she turned her attention to the huge robot, there was no mistake he needed to die. As the huge gun slowly came towards her she formed the chain. "Love chain encircle!" With that the huge golden chain of what looked to be cut out hearts on paper wrapped about the gun and literally ripped it away from the mobile suit, bring most of the forearm as well.  
  
Sparks started to shoot out from the entire arm from the obvious damage done, though she wasn't finished yet, using all her strength she turned the mobile suit's own arm and gun against it. Using her chain and the still connected gun as a flail (Think ball and chain, just now it's a love chain.with a gun and arm attached.) She managed to swing the chain about and connect the arm and gun with the Leo suit, with enough force to make a giant dent in the chest armor of the giant robot. The force of impact caused it to stumble back and out of her view range.  
  
She decided to follow it, though first she disconnected the love chain from her makeshift melee weapon, using incredible speed to hop from one level to another and then out the roof. What was wasn't expecting was the rest of the forearm and upper arm to be thrown at her the moment she came up. Performing a sideways roll she managed to get out of the way in time, watching as the arm skid across the roof, then fall off the edge. Which in turn followed by the screeching of car alarms from crushed cars, a soft shudder followed that who knew what else got crushed.  
  
Now how he figured she was coming through the roof wasn't very hard, when a human can rip your mobile suit's arm clean off, that usually means they wouldn't have trouble jumping a few stories to the exit. And during her distraction, the leo pilot had withdrawn a spare full arm ( got this idea from this old anime I watched and can't remember, this one mech had all these replacement parts they walked through lava he burned the legs off so he replaced them, he also carried extra arms.ok sorry about that too much time on my hands.) And then proceeded to snap it into place at the shoulder area where he had ripped the other one off, this time though he held a beam saber.  
  
'Well someone loved Star Wars when they designed this thing didn't they.' She mentally stated to herself as she decided to use another one of her weaker attacks to pelt the armor of the giant robot. "Crescent Beam Smash!" The pilot was probably wondering why she was talking to herself, though that ended as a giant crescent of yellow energy crashed into the suit's right shoulder, vaporizing most of the armor on contact.  
  
The giant Leo retaliated by sending his giant sword to crash down upon Venus before she could even move. The speed of the arm was inhuman, it was a robot after all, she felt herself stare in awe at the blazing purple bolt of energy.'So this was how it was all going to end? Killed by a Darth Vader wanna-be.how depressing.'  
  
(Well you know.gotta save her I love Mina too much.) "Jaded hearts striker!" The huge blade was pushed back as black energy bolts in the form of broken hearts smashed into the blade, and back into the mobile suit itself, cutting clean through it's own shoulder as the force of the what seemed hundreds of broken black hearts snapped the arm back.  
  
The huge Leo slowly stumbled backwards, though this time it had no chance, the Preventers had finally made it to the scene, though they no longer used Leos and other Mobile suits after the Eves War, their planetary cruisers still packed a punch. Mina watched for a moment as high powered energy blasts from underbelly turret duel cannons pierced through the armor. Sparks flew all over as it started to crumble, but the cruisers refused to stop, they soon were turning it into swiss cheese.  
  
It was after that, that she decided to make her get away before they turned those huge guns upon her as well. Her mystery savior problem would be shoved aside till later, though she already knew it wasn't Ami. Ami was still an invalid never moving nor saying a thing after Usagi's untimely death, or the other scouts as well. And Rini, well no chance, she couldn't perform that powerful type of attack. Once more she hopped from building to building away from the scene, till she made her way back to only a few houses from Quatre's place. Then she returned to her normal state of being, acting as if she had no idea what exactly had happened just a few blocks away. Anyway she was sure Rashid was worried and Quatre too.maybe even some of the others.  
  
They were almost to the contacts house when all of a sudden he heard the not so far off explosions of a mobile suit. Heero would have to do something to stop it without anything but what he had on him, he didn't even think about Rini upon his shoulder as he ran towards the mall. By the time he got there, the mobile suit looked like it had been bashed by melee strikes somehow, the armor was all bashed in. Something just didn't fit with him, there was no other mobile suit in the area.  
  
"Hey what's that big thing?" Rini pointed at the giant suit though she knew that Heero was too busy watching as a girl upon the roof sent a huge crest of energy into it's shoulder. Causing Rini to gasp as well 'That's Mina! What's she doing there?" Then came the huge sword that came at Mina as she was about to be killed thousands of broken black hearts deflected the blade.  
  
Heero immediately tracked the stream of black energy back to a girl that seemed to be similarly dressed as the one upon the roof, only the body suit of the fuku wasn't white as the other girls but a pure black and the skirt and ribbons were blood red. Another difference was the gloves that were only wrist length and cut offs. In her right hand she held what looked to be a tsunami class katana, much like Wufei's katana, only the tsunami was lighter and longer then Wufei's Dragon katana. Upon her face was a jet black mask that held red glass around her eyes so she could see. Beautiful black hair was tied up in two meatballs and cascaded down her back. She just stood there upon the ledge of the roof for a moment saber yet pointed at the mech before glancing down at Heero and Rini before she just seemed to fade away into the night.  
  
"Mommy." He barely caught Rini's soft whisper, if not for his training.. he never would have caught it, he still found himself staring at where she was. 'Where had she come from, who was she?' He found these questions repeating in his mind. "Hn." With that he pushed it out of his mind he didn't need these thoughts again.  
  
Turning his other attention back to the other girl that was hopping away from the battle as the cruisers came in and started to finish off the immobile Leo suit. With a slight sigh he shook off these thoughts, things were weird, but he could find out any information he needed.he'd just be more observant then before. He had been lax in his guard since the war ended. A grumble crossed his lips as he turned about and slowly made his way back towards Quatre's place. Hopefully that was the only Leo suit or else his vacation probably wasn't going to last much longer if he had to track these people down.  
  
Alright crappy ending and again sorry for taking so long.. umm yeah well now I hope all of you can figure out why Rini is still in this world uh yeah heh, everything will be explained in due time..  
  
Now make me happy and click the review button! 


End file.
